Floor advertising has become one of the fastest growing segments in store advertising or promotions. An example of a currently known type of floor advertising is a decal that adheres to the floor and conveys some kind of illustrated message. Such an advertising medium is limited, however, by the fact that the message is static and not easily changed. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,778, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, describes a modifiable electronic display associated with a floor that enables images and text to be easily changed, allowing an advertising message to be quickly adaptable and efficiently targeted. However, because such an electronic display is intended to be used in an area where there can be considerable foot traffic, and, in fact, to be freely walked over, the electronic display is vulnerable to damage ensuing therefrom. Accordingly, the electronic display may be provided with a sturdy transparent protective cover. The protective cover itself, however, is subject to being damaged and constantly dirtied by foot traffic, thus obscuring the underlying display and making it difficult to view clearly. Embodiments of the present invention, described herein, address these concerns.